Smilodon
Smilodon (or Sabre-toothed cat) was a big cat from the Pleistocene era. As its name suggests, it has two large scythes for teeth. Smilodon lived in South and North America and hunted Macrauchenia (a camel-like mammal). Smilodon was the largest sabre-toothed cat, being up to 3m long and weighing up to 350kg.The Smilodon featured in Primeval is most likely a Smilodon populator, the biggest species of Smilodon. It is portrayed as a little larger than the real-life S. populator, however. The Smilodon could have come from either North or South America from areas possibly shared by other Primeval creatures such as the Titanis, and the Columbian Mammoth. Facts Smilodon was a prehistoric cat, larger than the modern African lion but twice its weight. Despite having large, menacing sabre-teeth, in reality they were quite fragile and they could easily be broken if they hit a bone. This was proved by a skull of a wolf found with a detached tooth from a Smilodon. Tests were also conducted using artificial teeth, and a dead cow as the object to which the famous sabres would bite down on. The tests proved that Smilodon could only kill its prey by using it's immense power, and only when it had its prey firmly pinned down to ground could it use the famous teeth to bite down and crush its preys' throat. It was also estimated to have been capable of speeds of 30 kilometers per hour. However, it could not sustain this speed for long as it had low stamina. In Primeval Episode 1.1 In Nick Cutter's office in the Central Metropolitan University, a Smilodon skeleton is seen along with the other skeletons. Connor Temple included the Smilodon in his database. Episode 1.4 When Helen Cutter was captured by the Home Office, she claimed a pack of "sabre-toothed killers" would come through an anomaly, rampaging through central London. She took the team to an anomaly in the Matchroom Stadium, she escaped through the anomaly to Spaghetti Junction and the threat the team had to deal with was instead a flock of dodos, and a Parasite Episode 2.3 A Smilodon came through an anomaly to Blue Sky Park as a cub. A woman called Valerie Irwin found it and raised it, believing it was created by scientists. The Smilodon was tame to Valerie, but killed her boyfriend. Valerie took care of it and it treated her as a motherly figure as it had known her from birth. It also killed a paintballer and the park's owner. It later killed Valerie in a frenzy while chasing Nick Cutter, and was tranquilized by Abby moments later.The Smilodon was taken to Oliver Leek's Creature Prison, and its disappearance was covered up by Leek as the creature dying whilst being transported back to the ARC. Episode 2.6/2.7 Oliver used the captive Smilodon to try and kill Abby, Jenny, Connor and Caroline by locking the four in a room with the creature. Abby faced up to the Smilodon when she recognized it, and the Smilodon tried to attack her but failed and accidentally tripped the controls, freeing the group. It presumably died when it was lured back to the central room where it and the other creatures killed each other. It's unknown how many creatures the Smilodon killed or what creature killed it. Primeval Evolved Intro There is a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, in which Abby Maitland draws sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. One of the first creatures you take a look at is the Smilodon. (Primeval Evolved Intro) Trivia *"Smilodon" is Latin for "knife tooth". *Although known by many as the "sabre toothed tiger", it is only distantly related to modern cats. The proper name is either Smilodon or sabre toothed cat. *The Smilodon came through an anomaly before the ARC was founded. *The Smilodon was the first prehistoric mammal to appear in Primeval, discounting the mammal-like reptilian Gorgonopsid and the Future Predator, which is from the Future. *The Smilodon is the second creature to kill a woman. *Smilodon was the second domesticated creature the team encountered, the first being Rex. *This is the first prehistoric creature to kill a woman. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Big Cats Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Mammals Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures in captivity